1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of vehicle seating and more particularly to ventilated seating wherein air may be forced upwardly from the seating surface or draw downwardly therethrough to enhance occupant comfort. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ventilated seating system which is easy to install into a seat in a single operation and which is easy to adapt to a wide variety of seating designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of ventilated seats are known to the art. They typically are designed to enhance occupant comfort by passing air through the covering of the seat or horizontal through the seat itself. In warm weather the air flow moves in the vicinity of the seat contacted by the occupant's body and assists in cooling and reducing sweating. In cold weather, ventilated seats can help warm the occupant if heated air is forced through the seat or the seat covering. It is known therefore, that air flow in ventilated seats can be in either direction.
It is also known that the air used in ventilated seats can be ambient air (i.e., air of the same temperature as the vehicle interior) or cooled or heated air. For example, a ventilated seat can be coupled to a vehicle's air conditioning system. In addition, known ventilated seating can include flow control to increase or decrease total air flow, as well as direction, such as by having low, medium and high flow settings.
Ventilated vehicle seating, while being known for some time, is not widely used in the industry and is usually an expensive option or standard equipment in luxury priced vehicles. One reason is cost of manufacture, and as noted in many of the patents provided with this application, ventilated seating systems can be complex in design and difficult to install. In many cases providing a ventilation feature becomes a dominant consideration in overall seat design and may force the seat manufacturer to compromise comfort or styling details. In most cases the ventilation components must be carefully located within the seat, and the duct work and air moving apparatus must be accounted for before the final layer of seat cushioning and trim is sewn to the other components. Increased time in assembly equates to increased cost for the manufacturer, the OEM and the ultimate customer. A ventilated seating system which works effectively and provides even air flow at the portions of the seat to be ventilated, and which is less costly to manufacture than prior art ventilated seats, would represent a substantial advance in this art.